Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{7}{4n} \div \dfrac{7}{7n}$
Solution: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $x = \dfrac{7}{4n} \times \dfrac{7n}{7}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{ 7 \times 7n } { 4n \times 7}$ $x = \dfrac{49n}{28n}$ Simplify: $x = \dfrac{7}{4}$